base_turnfandomcom_hr-20200213-history
Kino Ekipa
thumb|372px|Kino ekipa. Kino Ekipa je naziv za vrstu ekipe koja se sakupi za odlazak u kino. Najčešće su u toj ekipi Nixa, Wane, i Matija. Pomoćni članovi Kino Ekipe su Dario, Borna, Vinko, Čorak, Vanja, Irena, Ljutko, i tko god se još sjeti ići u kino s vremena na vrijeme. Ako je film super, onda se ekipa slika ispred postera od filma. Ako je film glup, onda ekipa ode u American i šuti pol sata. Kino Ekipa je potrebna na ovom svijetu zato što donosi pravdu i volju u mračnu egzistenciju zbilje. Kino Ekipa dolazi do kina tramvajem, a ide doma pješke. Wane i Nixa najviše vole ići u kino, te se obično prvi nađu kod Movie Puba. Matija obično dođe sam jer mu nitko ne vjeruje da će doći na vrijeme, pa ga nitko ne čeka. Kad su Borna i Ana išli, obično bi došli iz Vodnikove, a Dario uvijek dolazi iz Dalekih krajeva na vrijeme. Adriana bi se znala samo od nekud stvoriti, bez da se itko točno sjeća kad i kako se točno priključila ekipi. Tijekom pauze se Nixa i Matija požure ispred da zapale cigaretu, a nakon filma se redovito ode u American na raspravu. Neki ljudi skupljaju karte, pa ih onda nakon kina, skupljaju. Wane Wane voli naručivati velike kokice, iako ih nikada ne pojede do kraja. Matija i Borna ga uvijek iskoriste za besplatne kokice. Wane također uvijek tvrdoglavo inzistira da će film biti fenomenalan, te naruči sve moguće plakate, figurice, kostime i igrice od tog filma prije gledanja. Nakon gledanja kaže da je film bio okej, ali ništa posebno. Wanetova najgora greška je bila kad je nagovorio Nixu da prevari prijatelje i da odu skupa gledati Gravity, kasnije znano kao Dan Izdaje. Wane ne voli da se tijekom filma priča, smije, plače, ili postoji. Wane mrzi gledati filmove s Bornom. Također je sakupljač karata, pa stoga posjeduje kolekciju od čak sedam karata. Sve su od Dark Knight Rises-a. Matija Matija nikada nema novca za ništa, ali uvijek odano gleda sve gluposti koje mu Kino Ekipa namijeni. Čak je pretrpio i Alexa Crossa bez previše prigovaranja. On tijekom filma pažljivo analizira kvalitetu kamere, priče, dijaloga i režije, te nakon filma odluči da li je film bolji od Lord of the Ringsa. Tijekom pauze, prekida, ili trajanja filma, on odlazi van smotati duhan i popušiti cigaretu. Matija nema nikakve opsesivne probleme kao ostali, stoga nikad nema zahtijeve i ne gnjavi nikoga. Nixa Nixa tvrdi da gledanje filma iz sjedala s parnim brojem poboljšava film, pa uvijek želi stolicu s takovim brojem. Također, preferira sjediti u zadnjem redu, tako da ga nitko ne može napasti s leđa sjekirom. Nixa naručuje takozvani "Nixa Menu", koji se sastoji od male Cole i velikih kokica. Skuplja karte dulje od svih ostalih, i to jako pažljivo, tako da je možda propustio tek jednu ili dvije od 2005. godine. Nixa isto voli zapaliti tijekom pauze, ali nije mu tako bitno ako nema pauze. Borna Borna je nemiran gledatelj, koji tijekom filma skače, viče, i lupa druge oko sebe. Najčešće komentira film na glas tijekom ključnih scena, i lupa Matijinu facu dok Matthew McCouhnoghoahy objašnjava kako Wall Street funkcionira. Obično kupi neku grickalicu, a za piće donese graševinu. Borna je uvijek za to da se ide u American poslije filma na raspravu i kavu, isto kao i Nixa. Također, Borna ima pravilo da za svaki plakat koji vidi u kinu, mora reći "E to moramo ić gledat!". Tijekom pauze ne stigne zapaliti cigaretu. Dario Dario povremeno ide u kino, osim ako je u tom trenutku Izgubljeni Prijatelj. U tom slučaju ne ide. Dax voli nachose i Colu, ali ne i rakiju. On nema problema s ničim, isto kao i Matija, i nitko nema nikakvih zamjerki na njega. On kasnije nema nikakav način da dođe doma, pa obično prespava u kontejneru u blizini Akademije. Ana Ana bi znala doći u kino s vremena na vrijeme, a pogotovo ako su joj bili u tijeku ispiti iz Pravosuđa, Ustava, ili CSI: Miamija. Ona je znala skoro sve zaposlenike, pa je uvijek prošla jeftinije. Ona je omogućavala ekipi jeftinije karte na Srijedu. Ana također omogućuje sudsku zaštitu svojim prijateljima od protuustavnog izručenja Njemačkoj. Slični članci *Vepar *Douchebag Konobar *Frodo Kategorija:Pojmovi